PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The HCSRN-OAICs AGING Initiative seeks an Alzheimer's-focused administrative supplement (NOT-AG-18-039) to R33AG057806 to address the following research questions: (1) How should the value-based price for potential treatments to prevent and effectively treat Alzheimer's disease reflect uncertainty regarding clinical safety and effectiveness due to limitations in study design, outcome measures, representativeness of study populations (e.g., inclusion of those with multimorbidity), and duration of clinical trials?; (2) What elements of value regarding potential treatments to prevent and effectively treat Alzheimer's disease should be considered in determining value-based prices for such treatments?; and (3) How should the value-based price for a highly effective treatment for Alzheimer's disease reflect magnitudes of downstream health gains and cost offsets that are far beyond those ever generated by existing therapies for this disease? The ?Advancing Geriatrics Infrastructure and Network Growth? (AGING) Initiative brings together the Health Care Systems Research Network (HCSRN) and the OAICs to advance an interdisciplinary research agenda focused on older adults with multiple chronic conditions (MCCs). The specific aims under the AGING Initiative R33 are: (1) to expand on and further develop innovative methods related to measurement and analytics, observational research, and pragmatic clinical trial design and implementation, to inform the development and testing of novel interventions that improve the care and outcomes of older persons with MCCs; (2) to foster the career development and success of new and early- stage investigators, including underrepresented minorities; (3) to create a new core function as part of an elaborated infrastructure that promotes patient-centered research by engaging patients and care partners in all stages of the research process; and (4) to fund a series of ?P-2-R? (?Pilot-to-R award?) grants. The proposed administrative supplement builds on the parent project by: (1) addressing a research topic of vital relevance to older adults with multiple chronic conditions (MCCs) ? Alzheimer's disease; (2) fostering the development of new methods and approaches; and (3) promoting new collaborations and partnerships. This project will directly inform the development of future cost-effectiveness analyses of therapies and interventions that can parallel research endeavors undertaken through the R33. It will also expand the toolbox of methodologic approaches, including cost-effectiveness analysis, employed in the research conducted under the R33.